Moving In With The Cullens
by GummyBear1901
Summary: Bella Moves in with the Cullens. Suxxx at summarysss pllzzz read and review. :
1. Moving In With The Cullens

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME: NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

BPOV

My airplane just landed in Los Angeles Washington. I've been adopted by Mr. and Mrs.

Carlisle Cullen. They have adopted 6 kids including me. I was so glad because I've been stuck

in an orphanage since I was 6. My biological mother was a professor at UCLA in California. She

forgot to grab her science book so she could plan out the next classes work. The school caught

on fire and she was one of the few professors trapped inside and she was burnt to death. My

father was on a chase trying to catch a jewerly thief and he shot my dad. He bled out fast and

the paremetics were too late. He died when I was 5. My parents were seperated. So I moved

in with my mother and she died a few months later. But, now I'm going to live in the Olympic

Penisula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exsists under a near-

constant cover of clouds. It rains in this inconsequential town more than any other place in

the United States of America. I will miss the golden hot sun pounding on my face and the

beautiful palm trees swaying back and forth. I snapped out of my daydream because the

flight attendent told us to unbuckle our seatbelts and get our luggage. I exited the plane and

looked around. It was cloudy and misty. I looked around at all the faces surrounding me. One

face caught my attention. It was a beautiful flawless face. She had shoulder length light brown

hair with golden eyes and a pale white face. She looked...perfect. She saw me and smiled.

"You must be Isabella." The kind lady said sweetly. Her voice was so angelic.

"You can call me Bella. And you must be Mrs. Cullen." I said to my new mother.

"Oh please call me mom she insisted."

"Mom." I smiled at the word that I longed to say in many years.

"Well lets get you home and you can meet your father, brothers and sisters." She was such a

kind women- oops mother. She offered to help me with my bags but, I told her I was fine.

She brought me to the parking lot. Mom brought me up to a S55 AMG Horse Powered

Mercedes. Wow. They must be rich. I didn't care if they were rich or poor. I had a new family

and home. I'm very grateful too. Mom loaded my bags in the trunk.

"Nice Car." I said really impressed.

"Thanks. It's my husband Carlisle's car." We both got in and she turned the key and the radio

came on. Your Love Is My Drug came on and I beamed.

"I love 92.3 Moose!" I pratically screamed.

"Me too!" She yelled. We sang all the way to the house. Then we sang to I'm Not Afraid,

Airplanes, OMG, Cooler Than Me, and Replay. Wow she's a fast driver. Ahhhhhh. Home. I got

out and Mom got my bags. Wow. They are filthy rich. The house was amazing and and and

so many windows.

"Wow. It's so beautiful!" It took my breath away.

"Thankyou. Welcome home Bella." I smiled at her kind kind words.

"Home." I breathed.

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**


	2. Family

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME: NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_"Home." I breathed_

I was still exploring the exterior of the house with my eyes when the front door opened.

A girl bout my age with short black spiky hair came dancing out in the yard. She smiled at me.

"Hello Bella my name is Alice I'm your sister." Alice sang. She was just like Esme. Pale white

skin with beautiful gold eyes.

"Hi Alice it's nice to meet you." I returned a smile.

" Such good manners. She should teach some to Emmett." Esme whispered. I couldn't help to

giggle at that comment.

"Who's Emmett?" I asked kindly.

"Uh oh." Alice mumbled. All of a sudden there was a huge boom as the front door flew off

the hinges. There stood a tall muscular guy with white pale skin and curly hair. He saw me

and grinned. He ran up to me and lifted me off the ground in a crushing bear hug.

"Can't...Breathe..." I managed.

"Emmett where are your manners? Put Bella down!" Esme rose her voice. I'm guessing she

wasn't too happy about her door.

"Sorry mom. Sorry little sis." Emmett giggled. Giggled? I thought girls only giggled. Well how

do we know he's not a girl... Ahhhh mental image.

"It's ok." I said between gasps.

"Emmett be a gentleman and bring Bella's bags up to her room."Esme sweetly said.

"Ok."He walked back through the uh well sort of door and reattached it.

"Come on in little sis!" Emmett boomed. I followed him through the door. We walked right

into the living room. It was beautiful.

"Bella this is my husband Carlisle." She said gesturing towards the blonde guy sitting at the

desk. He got up and shook my hand.

"Welcome Bella." Carlisle said. He looked like a flippin male model.

"Thank you. I'm so grateful for you adopting me. If there is anything I could ever do please let

me know."

"Your very Welcome." Carlisle smiled.

"This is Jasper your brother." Esme said. Jasper looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said in his southern accent.

"It's nice to meet you too Jasper." There was something strange about him. Hmmmm...

"This is Edward your other brother." She pointed to an angel from across the room. He came

over to me with a rather friendly smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure." He gave me a crooked smile which was breath taking. Get a hold of yourself

women! This is your new brother! But, he looks so perfect. Ohhhh that bronze hair and...

topaz eyes? His eyes were the only ones that were topaz. His scent was delicious. He smelled

of something impossible to explain. It made me hungry. Great as soon as I get here I'm

hungry. My stomach will growl in a few minutes.

"Your sister Rosalie is umm on a trip and will be back tonight." Esme said sweetly. GROWL.

Great there goes my stomach. Emmett's eyes traveled down to my stomach.

"OMG! HER STOMACH JUST GROWLED AT ME!" Emmett screamed and hid behind Esme.

"Emmett! She's hungry." Edward rolled his eyes.

"HER STOMACH WANTS TO EAT ME!" He shrieked. What the heck? Oh well.

This family is rather amusing.

"No Emmett. Her stomach wants something that is eatable and taste good." He said in an

irratated voice.

"Oh." He looked extremelly embarassed.

"Well dear I'll go make something for you." She sweetly sang. Only me?

"Don't you guys eat?" I asked.

"Bella." Carlisle whispered.

"There is something we need to tell you."

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**


	3. Vampire

_**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**_

_**ALICE: NO**_

_**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**_

_**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**_

_**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**_

_**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**_

_**ME: NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**_

_"Bella." Carlisle whispered._

_"There is something we need to tell you."_

My heart instantly dropped...This can't be good...

"Bella maybe it's best if you take a seat on the couch." He gestured to the shiny black leather couch.

"ok..." I said with confusion and nervousness. Everyone sat down in front of me, which made it even more frightning.

"We're not the normal person... Well we actually arn't even people..." He trailed off.

"Huh?" I whispered with a puzzled face.

"...Uh...well" I braced myself for his next words whether they would make me happy or cry. Then Esme spoke up.

"Bella, we're vampires." She said cautiously staring at me. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move... I didn't know what to do.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. All I could do was stare at him very weakly. Then my eyesight started blurring. Everything turned black, like someone just took out the light bulb in my head. Like someone then dropped it and made my head explode... After my weird life already, I was giving something even weirder. Was god testing me? Was he seeing how much weirdness I could go through without going insane? Was I already insane? As these questions floated through my puzzled brain, I heard voices.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward asked. I felt him pick up my hand lightly and my eyes shot right open.

"She's awake." Emmett announced with a smirk on his face.

"Bella?" Carlisle sat a chair next to the couch and opened his medical kit.

"Are you okay? Here have some of this." Carlisle picked a glass bottle up out of his bag. Then all the recent events fluttered back into my head. My eyes bulged wide. I got up quickly, and fell back down. Oops, my vision still isn't back. Carlisle tried to help me up but I backed away from him.

"Bella. Let me help you." He told me gently looking at me with soft kind eyes, extending his arm out to grab mine." I shrinked away from his hand. Alice started moving towards me to grab me like she knew what I was about to do.

"No, Alice." Edward said with a gentle tone. We made eye contact and he looked sad... He looked like he wanted to do something but,wasn't... I figured the chances of me running off without being caught was about the chances of a lion not eating a lamb that was all bloody and mangled setting a foot in front of him. I didn't care what the chances were. I ran for all my life's worth. I made it out the front door without anyone following me. I looked back in time to see Edward trying to run after me with Emmett holding him down.

"Edward.. find the will to let her go... she'll be back." Like hell I was coming back with a house full of vampires ready to stick straws into me and make me a vampire milkshake. I once glanced back at Edward's pained face as I ran and ran into a forest of darkness.

"Carlisle the monsters that are out there!" Edward shrieked.

"Son... she will be safe. She's a smart girl." I ran and ran into this forest of darkness and let my jumbled mind zone out." After hours and hours of running I was really tired so I took a break and sat down on a rock next to the brook. What did Edward mean the monsters are out there?

"Bella?" I heard a voice coming from behind me.. I stood up in terror and turned around. I couldn't move.

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**


	4. Jacob

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO.**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME:* Curses under breath* NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_"Son... she will be safe. She's a smart girl." I ran and ran into this forest of darkness and let my jumbled mind zone out." After hours and hours of running I was really tired so I took a break and sat down on a rock next to the brook. What did Edward mean the monsters are out there?_

_"Bella?" I heard a voice coming from behind me.. I stood up in terror and turned around. I couldn't move._

A huge dark figure approached me.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to keep worry out of my voice.

"You don't remember?" The person asked drifting out from under the big pine tree. It was a

man about 6 feet tall who had dark brown hair and eyes. My eyes about bulged out of my head

when I saw how buff he is, he had really tan skin too... hmm he must be indian. I don't

remember any indians.

"No ...no... I don't, I'm sorry." I said trying to be polite. This unknown man took a few more

steps towards me.

**APOV**

_Bella ran and ran along the path we normally hunt, down along the brook. Huffing and puffing _

_Bella sat down on the largest rock watching the water trickle along the pebbles being passed _

_along by the sediments. Bella was deep in thought about the previous events. _

_"Bella?" She heard a voice coming from the trees.. she stood up in great terror and turned _

_around and didn't move. _

I collapsed on the floor shocked and this all seemed to happen in slow motion. A blur ran past

me and Edward ran out the door.

"No" I simply said.

"Jasper?" I asked for help.

"I tried to calm him but, he overcame it."

"That's impossible." I trailed off.

"Why didn't you guys stop him?" I shrieked turning to Carlisle and Emmett. Jasper helped me

up and I dry sobbed into his shoulder. Carlisle came up to me slowly.

"He was too determined, he would have turned against us and possibly would have killed us."

"But, that's not Edward.."

"The connection he has with Bella is too strong.." Carlisle stood looking after where Edward

had been seconds ago.

**BPOV**

Shocked and scared I stumbled a couple of feet back and tripped over a root and fell with a puff

of dust arrising. The mystery man came up to me even closer but, was stopped short. I felt

a breeze fly by which blew my hair back. I saw a vicious creature push the mystery man

against the tree crashing the tree down. Then I realized it was Edward.

"Don't you dare ever speak to her again you mongrel!" Edward screeched throwing him up

against a stone wall.

"Edward... stop it." I said tears starting to well in my eyes, I remember who he is. His name is

Jacob. He was my best friend up until I was 11. How could I have forgot him? But, Edward just

kept banging Jacob from tree to the ground to different places.

"EDWARD! LEAVE JACOB ALONE!" I screeched. Edward paused and looked up at me. He

started walking over.

"You know who he is?" Edward said suprisingly.

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" I cried frantically pushing Edward out of my way and rushed to

Jacob's side. I checked him over, there was no cuts, bruises or blood. But...how? Jacob

quickly arose seconds later.

"Jacob" I cried happily hugging him.

"Now you remember." He smiled eyes slightly watery.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." He said glaring at Edward. I looked over at Edward who was coldy staring at Jacob.

"Jacob is not a monster Edward! He's only a wolf! I don't know why he would say that."

I said directing the second part to Jacob.

"How did you know?" Edward said schocked.

"Even though me and Jacob didn't get to see each other for 6 years we wrote to each other."

"How come you didn't recognize me then?"

"It's been 6 years! You've changed a lot." Jacob smiled getting up brushing off his jeans.

He grabbed hold of my arms and yanked me up gently.

"Touche" He said flirty. Edward strolled over rolling his eyes.

"Like you know anything about French." Edward grinned.

"Wanna bet blood sucker." Jacob said tackling Edward to the ground.

"Oh Edward.." I smiled tapping my foot."Dont think your getting away without answering my

question."

"Jacob isn't the monster I was talking about... But, I pretended he was just for revenge of his

last prank." I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of that I think your family is a little concerned I was the actual monster. We better

get back."

"Oh please." I laughed. Hmm I will have to ask Alice about the monster later. Even though I

don't know her I feel like I could greatly trust her.

"Let's go back, and Jacob you have to go pee before coming inside this time." Edward grinned.

"OH C'MON that was one time!" They started pushing and shoving then started on back

the way I came. I froze. A house full of vampires. And a werewolf. I can't go back. Vampires

drink blood. Jacob is the only one I can trust right now.

_**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**_


End file.
